Sword of Truth
by Blueberry
Summary: How can Syaoran and Sakura be together if just a touch and a release of her power will completely change a person to being devoted to her? How can this be if there's a chance she could lose control while being with him and in so doing changes him? r/r!!!


Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. The plot is also not mine, but I changed some parts. Characters and Plot belong to Clamp and Terry Goodkind. I just replaced the characters of Goodkind's book The Sword of Truth Series with cardcaptor characters. If you like my fanfic, then I suggest you buy the series. It's very good.  
  
The vine bit him. Syaoran felt the thorn of the vine wiggle deeper into his flesh. As he struggled to pull it out, it only seemed to get worse. He decided to take care of it later. At least he had found the plant that may be the only answer to his father's murder.  
  
He found a vine bottled up in the message bottle he and his father used to leave messages in for the other. After seeing what the murderer had done to his father's house, it was practically the only thing not destroyed. Syaoran noticed right away. It seemed to taunt him, as if saying it knew something he didn't. It felt evil.  
  
As Syaoran tried to kill the plant that seemed to be killing most of the other plants in the Upper Ven forest, he noticed that it was everywhere up here. Nobody must have realized it before, since few people ever came this close to the boundary. Mostly because people were afraid, and the hike through the mountainous forest is very difficult. He gave up. Besides, he already felt dizzy from the wound. He realized the thorn must be poisonous.  
  
The boundary is off limits to anyone who wants to live. It is a foul place. It is part of the living and also part of the dead. Syaoran didn't really know much of it. The older people would never answer his questions, saying it is best left alone. Even Zedd, Syaoran's old friend seemed to dodge his questions, and he never hid anything from him. All he knew was that it was place there to keep Westland away from the other lands.  
  
As he headed home, he thought of asking his friend, Yamazaki, a boundary warden. Surely a boundary would know about this plant. It was part of their job, knowing things connected to the boundary, besides making sure no one got too close to it.  
  
Then Syaoran noticed something big. Big and red, up in the sky. He really wasn't sure. It happened so fast. Then from the corner of his eye he saw something move down the mountain. It was a woman. What was a woman doing up here? Was she lost? She was moving at a pace an experience traveler walked. Not too slow and not to hurried. She didn't seem lost. In fact, she seemed sure of herself.  
  
Syaoran went closer to get better look. Few people ever went this close to the boundary, especially women. Then he saw other movements. Men, four of them. All of them were closely following the woman. Their pace was slow, careful, just enough to follow but not let her knew they were there. They were stalking her.  
  
Syaoran knew what he had to do. He would help. But how could he? The woman was walking quite fast. He would never catch up to her in time. And he could never fight those four men with just the two of them. Then he remembered the pass. There was a small path just before the main road to town. If he could get her to follow him and take the hidden pass, they just might stand a chance.  
  
At once he started running. Knowing every second counts. And at once ha had doubts. He didn't even know this woman. What if she didn't believe him?. What if he was too late? What if the men reached her before him? This thought only made him run faster. Even when his lungs started to burn, Syaoran didn't stop. He had to help her.  
  
At last Syaoran made it. He wondered if she already passed? If he was too late. He looked at the path. It didn't show any sign of anyone passing. So he waited, crouching, hopping the woman would pass soon, as he catches his breath. Then he saw her.  
  
She was the most beautiful woman Syaoran had ever seen. He couldn't take his eyes of her. She had long brown hair, the longest he had ever seen, nearly reaching her buttocks. Her face gave the impression she was of noble bearing. This was furthered confirmed by the way she held herself. Sure and proud, as if no one is above her. And her dress! Syaoran noticed it at once. It was pure silky whiteness. The cut was different from what the women in town wore, simple, yet elegant, with no laces or anything like that. He liked it better. Her neckline was square, and it showed enough of her flesh to make Syaoran sweat. But it was her eyes that captured him. He could clearly see in intelligence burning in those pretty green eyes. 'She's perfect!' Syaoran thought.  
  
Syaoran stood and showed himself. It was very obvious the woman was startled. Syaoran knew he had to let her know he meant to help, but how could he? The men are close, he was sure of that. What if they heard them? Then all chance would be lost. He tried to let her know through his eyes that he meant to help. The woman relaxed her stand.  
  
"Are you willing to help?" asked the woman.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Are you armed?"  
  
"No" Syaoran cursed himself for his forgetfulness, of all the times! "Look, we have to hurry, there are men following you."  
  
"How many?" The woman interrupted. Syaoran thought this a peculiar question, but he answered any way.  
  
"Four"  
  
He saw a look of pure fear cross her eyes briefly. He wondered what could cause such fear. But as fast as he saw it, it was gone.  
  
"Let's go"  
  
So they began their hike through the path. Syaoran at the back to cover their tracks and make sure the men aren't following. Not one of them spoke a word, terrified the men are close by. Both of them not slowing down for anything., knowing it could very well mean their death.  
  
After hours of painful hiking, they at last took the chance to rest, thinking that surely they have lost their pursuers. None of them talked for awhile, still catching their breaths as they sat against a rock.  
  
"Thank you for helping me. You have no idea what they would.." the same look flash across her eyes again.  
  
"Don't mention it." Syaoran said, not wanting to force her to tell him anything she didn't want to share. "so, who were those men?"  
  
"My pursuers"  
  
Syaoran knew she was deliberately not answering his question. But he didn't force her. It was against his nature to pry into anybody's life. He decided he would have to earn her trust first.  
  
"Come on. The town is only a short walk from here, we can rest there."  
  
Syaoran offered his hand but the woman only stared.  
  
"What's wrong?  
  
"Nothing, it's just that nobody's ever offered me their hand before."  
  
"Well I am. So, what do you say?"  
  
The woman smiled and took Syaoran's hand.  
  
"Thanks. By the way, I am th.. " The woman looked as if she was going to tell Syaoran something, but decided against it. "I am Sakura. Sakura Kinomoto." She smiled at him, a different kind of smile. It didn't show any teeth, and it made him feel special, like it was a smile she gave only to him.  
  
" I am Syaoran Li. Now, we must go."  
  
Just as they were going to continue, they saw two men in front of them. It was one of their pursuers. They turned to escape, but saw that two other men also blocked their escape.  
  
"Our business is with the girl. You may go," said the biggest of them all to Syaoran. He must be their leader, thought Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran felt Sakura tense.  
  
" I'll stay with you, don't worry. Even if it costs me my life," Syaoran whispered. Then he smiled at her. Syaoran realized right then and there that he would never let anything harm her. He felt her relax a bit.  
  
Sakura felt her heart soften toward this man. He was so handsome. And his eyes were like nobody else's. Whenever he looked at her, she felt as if he was looking right into her soul. She couldn't bear the thought of him dying for her. But she had no choice. Things far more important lay in her hands. People were counting on her. Their very lives depended on her success. Even if it meant Syaoran's death, she would still continue. Too many had already died for her. And so many more will die if she failed. Sakura felt tears trying to break free. She forced them back, and put on the mask like her mother thought her to do. It was a mask only her people knew how to do. It was a mask that hid anyemotion, a mask that showed nothing. No fear, no regret, no nothing.  
  
"Thank you. If you want to have a chance, then do what I tell you. Please do not ask questions. The less you know the better, for both of us. Promise? Sakura asked. She seemed dead serious so Syaoran agreed.  
  
Syaoran noticed the change in her. She was still the woman he was talking to just a few minutes earlier, yet she now seemed much more. And her face no longer held the emotions that he saw earlier. Now it showed nothing. But even though she changed her expression, Syaoran felt as if she was still the woman he had vowed to protect. The same woman he felt his heart soften to. "Okay, I promise."  
  
" Do not let them come at me all at once, or we will have no chance. And make sure you're not touching me when they come near," instructed sakura.  
  
Syaoran could only nod. And before he aswered the man, Sakurea gave him a smile first. The same tight lipped smile she gave only to him. Syaoran thought that if he died today, he will be happy as long as she survived.  
  
"I will not go anywhere," Syaoran answered the man. He was already sweating from nervousness. Most people considered him big, but these men made him seem small. They were all massively built, and Syaoran thought that any one of them could snap his neck easily. They all had the same hair and eye color. It was a color Syaoran had never seen in anyone before. It looked like a mix of blue, purple, and black. Their eyes showed no mercy, no compassion.  
  
"Last chance, boy. Our business is with the girl,"  
  
Syaoran still did not move.  
  
"Fine then. You die today," said the leader. 


End file.
